


Being Gay is (not) a Sin

by Full_Metal_Douchebag



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Homophobia, Kissing, Making Out, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Full_Metal_Douchebag/pseuds/Full_Metal_Douchebag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrom, Lissa and Robin journey through the outrealm gate to Nohr and Hoshido.</p><p>They see something that they don't like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Gay is (not) a Sin

"So Chrom, Lissa, how are you liking Nohr and Hoshido?", asked Robin, leaning back in the chair he was sitting in.

"I love it here", he replied "The people here are so nice. The mythical kingdo are so much different from what I read".

Lissa, who was smiling happily, said "Me too! Now I can see why Owain, Inigo and Several like it here!"

At the moment she  finished her sentence all of their stomachs growled.

"Well by the sound of it we should be getting something to eat", said Chrom, holding his hand by his stomach. "Yes please I'm starving!", said Lissa, pouting.

On their way to the mess hall they discovered an open door with a light coming out and moans coming from the room. Curiously they decided that they should take a peek. 

They regretted it.

They saw Hinoka sitting on a table, legs wrapped around Camilla's waist and her arms around the purple haired princess'neck with her hands in her hair.

Camilla's left hand was on Hinoka's waist and had right hand was at the base of her back looking like it was going to tear off the clothes any second.

And to top it all off, they were French kissing.

Chrom, Lissa and Robin were so disgusted by this that they gagged and quietly ran from the room towards where Xander and Ryoma were.

When they entered the room that Xander and Ryoma were in, Xander and Ryoma looked at them and Xander said "Gods you look like you've seen a ghost! What happened!?".

"Well", said Chrom "we saw Camilla and Hinoka kissing!", he then yelled.

Xander and Ryoma both raised an eyebrow and Ryoma asked "Are you that mushy or something?".

"No!", they all replied at once, shocking both Xander and Ryoma "It disgusts us!".

"What?", said Xander "Does everyone hate gays in the future?", he then asked.

"No", replied Chrom, crossing his arms with a stern look on his face, "Ylisse is the only country of our time that doesn't accept homosexuality".

Xander and Ryoma then looked at them like they were idiots and said " Well that's stupid", to which Chrom replied with "I know, right!? Why doesn't every other country not find gays disgusting?".

Xander and Ryoma both crossed their arms and Xander said "Well if you don't like gays then go back to your own country".

Chrom, Lissa and Robin all replied at the same time with "We will!".

And so they left, never to return again.

 


End file.
